


Teach me how to love you

by mikunicchi



Series: Arashi Week / #Sakumoto Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi Week, Fluff, SakumotoWeek, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Jun was a perfect teacher after all. Definitely better than Sho. Because he taught Sho how to love him.Written for Arashi Week #SakumotoWeekDay 3 / Prompt - Teacher





	Teach me how to love you

As far as the people around Sho and Jun knows that Sho is actually the intellectual one. The Keio Boy whose brain works faster than most of the common people. He’s smart and he works hard. Everyone who knows Sho respects him just like that. 

However, when it comes to his relationship with Jun, Sho tends to get lost. He used to tutor the younger one in arithmetics when Jun was in high school but even then it was Jun who made their relationship work. And now, it was still Jun who lead Sho. There were times in which Sho was a big jerk towards Jun and there were times when their temper got the best of them. It was never easy to work but none of them expected it to be easy. 

The spring was slowly turning into summer and Sho thought he could never guess that after years since their first meeting, he would be waking up to Jun every morning. But there he was, his right arm supporting his head so that he could look at Jun’s sleeping face as much as he wants. Jun looked so adorable when he’s sleeping even though he was a nightmare when he woke up. Yet, even that was something Sho loved simply because it was Jun. 

Jun was a perfect teacher after all. Definitely better than Sho. Because he taught Sho how to love him. His patience and his passion taught Sho how to make this relationship work and it was his sole presence that kept Sho from losing his grounds. Sho gently pushed Jun’s bangs from his eyes. It was good that today was a day-off. He wanted Jun to sleep more. Partly because he deserved after working so hard in his office and partly because of Sho’s selfishness since he loved watching Jun when he was sleeping. 

Sho had no idea how long he kept watching Jun but when the younger one stirred an eye open, he smiled. 

“What time is it?” Jun grunted. 

Sho took a look at the digital clock that was resting on the nightstand. “It’s almost eleven in the morning,” Sho answered softly. 

The time must have convinced Jun to wake up as he stretched his body like a lazy cat and yawned. “When did you wake up?” he asked then.

“Dunno. I didn’t check the clock,” Sho answered with a chuckle. 

“Is that so…” Jun said before turning to his side and crawling closer to Sho. Sho immediately welcomed him, wrapping one arm around Jun’s waist and letting him use the other as a pillow. They stayed like that, silently savoring each other’s presence until Sho’s stomach growled loudly. “We should get up and have breakfast,” Jun said accompanied by a low chuckle. 

Sho hummed. He was hungry, but he absolutely didn’t want to leave this comfort. 

“Breakfast can wait,” he said tightening his arms around Jun. 

Jun didn’t protest. He just comfortably settled beside Sho. “If you say so…” he murmured. It didn’t take too long for both of them to drift into sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't actually plan this and I'm seriously writing daily but I guess it's safe to say that all these drabbles are happening in the same AU where Sho and Jun are established and living together for a while already.   
> And... why the hell I'm always connecting everything to something to eat?!   
> 4 more days to go... I wonder what will happen in the end lol


End file.
